


Penance (Podfic)

by eluna-spoken (eluna), Yithian_Expatriate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Codependent Winchesters (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Emotionally Repressed Dean Winchester, Episode: s11e12 Don't You Forget About Me, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt Ben Braeden, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jody Mills's Home for Wayward Youth, Memory Alteration, POV Sam Winchester, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Psychic Abilities, Sam Winchester Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Season/Series 11, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluna/pseuds/eluna-spoken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yithian_Expatriate/pseuds/Yithian_Expatriate
Summary: How old must Ben be by now, anyway—seventeen, eighteen? Sam can’t be sure, especially since Ben looks at least a few years older than his age, crazed grief carved deep into the sunken lines of his dirty face. How long’s it been since his last shower? They know nothing about his current living situation—whether he even has a stable one—because Ben, understandably, doesn’t seem too keen on providing any more detailed an account of his life than the vague and sweeping assault he made against Dean after first tracking the two of them to the outside entrance to the bunker.“You thought you were protecting them by leaving them alone,” Sam offers.“Alone and helpless. I thought I was doing them a favor. I told myself… but I don’t know, Sammy. This wasn’t for them. This was for me, my peace of mind.”-This is a podfic of the one-shot "Penance" by eluna.





	Penance (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Penance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652766) by [eluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluna/pseuds/eluna). 



> These notes have been copied and pasted from the original written version of the story.
> 
> -
> 
> For publia. Canon-divergent sequel to Bullseye. Warnings: suicidal tendencies; non-graphic references to past or hypothetical rape. Dean and Sam's relationship in this fic could be read as either pre-Wincest OR just pretty codependent same as in canon (which, let's be real here, is basically the same thing).


End file.
